geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Npesta
Npesta is a skilled American former 144Hz, now 240Hz player in Geometry Dash ''who is known for verifying huge beasts of levels such as Deimos and Kenos and exposing one of the biggest ''Geometry Dash YouTubers ever. Npesta is also great friends with fellow American player Technical49. History Npesta joined YouTube on June 26, 2017. On this day, he made a video of him completing Windy Landscape, which he originally beat on March 11, 2017. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--MV57GFcto After this, he beat some easy extreme demons, some easy demons, and a little bit in between. On July 12, he started trying to beat Red World Rebirth, which would become his hardest demon. In this video, he got 55%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKki6-4FVHQ The next day he got 71%, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi3rZbSQmo8 then 6 days later, he beat Red World Rebirth, becoming his hardest demon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycyJpkzjzSA He took a break from extreme demons for a while, (Besides Ice Carbon Diablo X, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMmCFcLXzBM which is very easy for an extreme demon) until he went for one of the big extreme demons, Bloodbath. On August 1, 2017, he got 44% on it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKgUGIE0EDw One week later, he went all the way to 71%, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ05rRKi9bQ which made him pretty confident. Then he got 88% on August 23, 2017. He got pretty mad. Npesta then died at 87%, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cIfDUsysdo which he showed in a video titled, "Extremely funny reaction (Bloodbath 87%)" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSqyvsr03hU Finally, on September 1, 2017, he beat Bloodbath, taking him exactly a month. Npesta improved from there. He was beating extreme demons like Conical Depression, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-JnS8T1ayo Phobos, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwkScr6ZCZ4 (which became his hardest demon) Incipient, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YYwUlCqMCQ and more. Then, on July 14, 2018, Npesta took on a verification project that would turn his entire playing career around. Npesta went for a level that was harder than Sonic Wave. A Phobos rebirth called Deimos. He did a run of 60% - 85% that day, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfTlIv5SJeg then he got 43% 5 days later, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khEZyavLU4U then he did the last dual 10 times on August 2, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ9kfVLukzU (Which is one of the hardest duals in the game) then doing the 53% - 100% the day after. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl230fH0jDc He was making fast progress. Unfortunately, on August 27, 2018, he took a break from the game, because he had to move houses, and he would come back on September 14. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2AGFCpUxFs During this inactivity, Npesta made an exposing video at ToshDeluxe saying that Tosh made some parts auto in his verification video of Devil Vortex. Tosh disproved Npesta, but his points in his disproving video made Npesta more suspicious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da9c8hcyM6k He made another exposing video to make more points about Tosh making Devil Vortex auto. Once again, Tosh made another exposing video disproving Npesta. Npesta got so suspicious to the point where he got the demon list team to make a video exposing ToshDeluxe with him. Originally, DiamondSplash uploaded the video, but then Npesta uploaded the same video on his channel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5prJgUFP_1s The video was a success. Tosh made another video disproving the demon list team, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdeZamerh_w but to no use, for the demon list had obvious reasons for Tosh to hack, and most of the community believed Npesta. Finally, Npesta came back to GD, and he went right back to Deimos. He got 49% 4 times on November 8, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EE3eKvPKOUc (2 months after he got back) then he got 56% on November 17. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KqQldngNyo After this video, he took another verification project. The level was a mega-collaboration called Unearthed by YakobNugget. He verified it on December 3, taking him about 2,000 attempts. Npesta said this verification was really special for him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvR454BuffE After that, Npesta went straight to Deimos again. He got 66% on January 2, 2019. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJnFNnx86ls After that on February 10, he did a run of 32- 100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LKVeBgV4k0 The same day, he got 75%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPNjVFqtPoI 6 days later, he got 86%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQVlHKF-k8k Then finally, on February 17, 2019, Npesta verified Deimos after 8 months, 75k attempts, and 500 hours of playing time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgxsNzQnF5o Npesta then was very motivated to play levels, beating Erebus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZqpA7UzH-8 and getting 40% on Zodiac. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypb-4Jit_WU But then he took on another verification that Trusta hosted and was going to verify, but then dropped it and gave it to Npesta on March 22, 2019. This level is called WOW. That day, Npesta got 31%, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXglstfhxEc and did a run of 62% - 100% the day after that. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JaRakNvypY Then on April 5, he did a run of 30% - 100%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKi0p6-eMQg On April 9, he got 66% on the level, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWGr_ludM30 then 88% on April 11. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL8wHCd1G78 Finally, on April 22, 2019, Npesta verified WOW, taking 20k attempts and a bit over a month. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbUVw7p0Ebg About a week later, Npesta took on another verification project. It is a super buffed, extended, rebirth of Sakupen Hell, Kenos. On April 29, 2019, Npesta did a 64% - 100% run on Kenos. Then after 18,000 attempts, he got to 53%, making it to the second half of the level. On May 23, 2019, Npesta did a 31% - 100% run on Kenos. After a whole 41 days, he got new progress, 69% on the level. On August 13, 2019, he managed to get 83%. On September 16, 2019, Npesta buffed the crap out of Kenos, mainly because he thought the level was not so difficult on 240hz. He started getting a lot of deaths past 70% and 80% and on November 17, 2019, he did an impressive 17% - 100% run on Kenos which before completion he's done 3 times. On November 30, 2019, Npesta got 90% on the level, making it past 2 difficult wave parts that he struggled with. On December 14, 2019, he finally verified Kenos on stream after 8 months and 135320 attempts. The stream peaked at 1000 viewers making the verification one of the biggest moments of his gaming career. Levels Unrated Levels * Arrow keys template - A template for arrow keys. * Cyanide * DeCode hard wave - A difficult wave segment from DeCode. * Deimos last duel x10 - The final mixed dual section from Deimos ten times in a row. * Elite Z Rebirth easy - An easy version of Elite Z Rebirth. * Gd Cyanide Challenge - A challenge level. * Gizbro challenge - A challenge level meant for Gizbro. * iCryztal Challenge - A challenge level meant for iCryztal. * Layout Preview - A preview for a layout called Thanatophobia. It is currently set to be a Hard/Insane Demon. * Stereo Trollness - His first level ever created. It is a troll version of Stereo Madness. * Tricks challenge - A challenge level meant for Tricks. * Worlds Hardest Level Demon Levels Extreme Demons * Kenos (featured) - A mega-collaboration created by BIanox, ChiefFlurry, and several other creators. It is a super-buffed rebirth and extension of Sakupen Hell. Trivia * One of his favorite Extreme Demons is Conical Depression. * Some people like to call him Npasta. * Once, he ate a cliff bar during one of his Kenos streams and got 53% on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOT4-kxqtac This became a meme throughout the Geometry Dash community. * He avoids listening to the in-game music for different levels. He instead listens to different game Original Sound Tracks (OST) that he plays in Geometry Dash. Mainly because the in-game song is repetitive. Videos |-|Deimos Verification= |-|WOW Verification= |-|Kenos Verification= References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--MV57GFcto # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKki6-4FVHQ # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi3rZbSQmo8 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycyJpkzjzSA # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMmCFcLXzBM # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKgUGIE0EDw # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ05rRKi9bQ # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cIfDUsysdo # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSqyvsr03hU # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-JnS8T1ayo # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwkScr6ZCZ4 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YYwUlCqMCQ # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfTlIv5SJeg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khEZyavLU4U # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ9kfVLukzU # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl230fH0jDc # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2AGFCpUxFs # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da9c8hcyM6k # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5prJgUFP_1s # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdeZamerh_w # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EE3eKvPKOUc # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KqQldngNyo # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvR454BuffE # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJnFNnx86ls # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LKVeBgV4k0 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPNjVFqtPoI # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQVlHKF-k8k # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgxsNzQnF5o # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZqpA7UzH-8 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ypb-4Jit_WU # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXglstfhxEc # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JaRakNvypY # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKi0p6-eMQg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWGr_ludM30 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL8wHCd1G78 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbUVw7p0Ebg # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOT4-kxqtac Category:Players